Episode 4
Underclassmen Don't Hold Back (後輩達は遠慮がないΣ(゜ロ゜;), Kōhai-tachi wa Enryo ga Nai) is the fourth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime produced by AIC Build. This episode shows the introduction of the junior members of the Neighbor's Club: cross-dresser Yukimura Kusunoki and perverted genius Rika Shiguma. With the addition of the club's moderator, sister Maria Takayama. Synopsis The episode opens with a girl in a lab coat walking by a hallway and opening a door of a laboratory room. In there, she turned on the lights of the aquarium, opened the curtains of the window, and greeting the jellyfish in the aquarium. The scene then changes to Kodaka, who was walking down a hallway, notices someone following him. Two girl students then noticed and quickly passed by him and saying that it was scary as they did. As Kodaka continued walking, he again notices that he was being followed, causing him to turn around, but no one was there. Kodaka, who just entered the club-room, asked if anyone's inside and upon his entrance, he saw a silver-haired child in a nun's uniform sleeping on the couch. While attempting to wake her, Yozora caught and took a picture of him in her phone, saying that she caught a delinquent (Kodaka) molesting a little girl as she sleeps. Sena then mistook Kodaka as a lolicon. To which Kodaka retorted by saying he's not, but Yozora added that its up for the people to decide when they see the picture of him on her phone, and to add insult to injury, Yozora said she would upload it to an image-board, making the misunderstanding worse. The child then woke up and was surprised to see Yozora in an instant she laid her eyes on her. Yozora: ''" It's been a while, Maria. Welcome to my room. "'' " What do you mean "my room"? This was my nap-time room and you tricked me out of it! " Kodaka then asked if the two of them knew each other. Yozora: ''" Didn't I tell you before? Maria Takayama here is one of the school's resident sisters, and the moderator for the Neighbor's Club. "'' Sena & Kodaka: ''" Moderator??! "'' Kodaka: ''" This little kid? "'' Maria: ''" Don't call me little! I am officially a teacher here! "'' Sena: ''" How old are you? "'' Maria: ''" Ten! "'' Kodaka: ''" You really are a kid... "'' Sena: ''" And what did you mean by "tricking" you out of this room? "'' Maria: ''" This woman came to my room all of a sudden, then slapped me on my right cheek! And then she says, The Lord said, "If someone strikes you on the right cheek, turn to him the other also." and then slaps me on the other cheek too! It hurt!! And then she says, "The Lord also says that if someone strikes your right cheek, give them your room also. Oh, and also sign the paperwork to officiate their club. And make sure you stamp it too." But when I looked it up after, I found out that's not written anywhere in the Bible! Liar! Thief! Poop! "'' Kodaka: ''" How did you let yourself fall for that? "'' Maria: ''" I was scared! I thought she'd hit me more if I refused! "'' Kodaka: ''" Well, that sounds pretty rough... "'' Maria: ''" By the way, who are you? "'' Kodaka: ''" My name's Kodaka Hasegawa. I'm a member of this club "'' Maria: ''" So you're Yozora's underlings? "'' Sena: ''" How rude. I'm not any underling of that thing. "'' Yozora: ''" Exactly. That Meat is an outsider with no relation to this club at all. "'' Sena: ''" I'm a proper member!! "'' Maria: ''" Be quiet! This room is mine! I won't be a moderator for some club I don't care about! All of you, get out! "'' Yozora: ''" So the kid cracks under pressure in the end, huh? "'' Maria: ''" What did you say? "'' Yozora: ''" *sigh* I guess I was silly to expect a kid to be able to moderating a club. How dumb of me. A grown-up would never abandon a duty they committed to, after all. "'' Maria: ''" I'm a perfectly mature adult! "'' Yozora: ''" It's okay, little girl. It's too bad, I really thought that the genius sister Maria-sensei would be able to handle it. I guess I overestimated her. "'' Maria: ''" Gaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! I'm an adult!! Supervising a club is a walk in a park for me! "'' Yozora: ''" You shouldn't push yourself too hard, you know. "'' Maria: ''" Th-This is nothing for me! "'' Yozora: ''" Hm? So you'll continue being our moderator? "'' Maria: ''" Of course! "'' Yozora: ''" Then beg me to allow you to be our moderator. "'' Maria: ''" (bowing towards Yozora) I want to be your moderator! Please allow me to! "'' Yozora: ''" I'll be using this room freely, then. Do you swear to God? "'' Maria: ''" I swear! "'' Yozora: ''" So if you ever say you'll quit again, I'll strip and post pictures of you naked on the net, agreed? "'' Maria: ''" Fine! "'' Yozora: ''" Really? Well then, let's give a round of applause for our moderator, Maria Takayama! Come on, you too. "'' Kodaka: ''" (Kodaka and Sena clapping) R-Right... "'' Maria: ''" That's a bit embarrassing... Well, just leave it to me, you trash! Ahahahahahahaha! "'' Yozora: ''" You'll be cleaning the room everyday. And I'm thirsty. Get me some tea. "'' Maria: ''" Alright. "'' With that said, Maria Takayama agreed on being the club's moderator, due to Yozora's manipulative skills, and left the clubroom in getting Yozora something to drink. Yozora then said that there's nothing easier than fooling an idiot. The scene then changed to the TV screen, where Sena is playing a galge, and asked Kodaka if someone is watching him. Kodaka then said that he keeps feeling a weird gaze directed on him, and added that a stalker is behind it. Sena then laughed at Kodaka's conclusion, saying that 90% of a stalker's motive are driven by love, to which she added that he finally found his true love at school. Kodaka leaves, saying he was an idiot to ask the girls for help, Yozora stopped her, saying that a club cannot just leave one of its members in distress, and offered to help look for Kodaka's stalker. As the trio went outside to look for the stalker, they were surrounded by many students, directing their gazes at them. Yozora: ''" Hmm? I see what you mean by "weird gaze"... "'' Sena: ''" Yeah, I guess it wasn't all in Kodaka's head after all... "'' Kodaka: ''" This isn't what I was talking about... Every single person we pass is staring at us!! This isn't like some mystery person in the shadows! "'' Students: ''" Sena-sama, my heart is breaking!" "Forcing two beauties to serve him... "'' Yozora: ''" Oh, I see what you mean. "'' Kodaka: ''" No!! I'm-- "'' From an instant Kodaka shouted those lines, the students around them suddenly got afraid and ran away from them. Yozora: ''" So that was a real delinquent's "The hell you a think you lookin' at, punk?!"'' Sena: ''" That's the first time I've seen it in real life. "'' The scene then changes to Kodaka walking alone by one of the school's hallway. Kodaka: ''" They're the ones who wanted to come along, so why am I the bad guy? "'' As Kodaka continued walking, he notices the one following him, but acted like he hadn't noticed. As he went to the corner of the hallway, so did his stalker, and as he reached the corner of the hallway, the stalker bumped into Kodaka, who was waiting by the corner. Kodaka: ''" So you're the culprit? "'' Kodaka's stalker then reached on his back pocket and took out his wallet. Kodaka: ''" What's this? "'' " So this is what they call a "shake down"... " Kodaka: ''" No!! "'' The scene then changes with Kodaka and his alleged stalker in the club-room, who was introducing himself to Yozora and Sena. " My name is Yukimura Kusunoki, year 1 class 1. " Sena: ''" Your name sounds like a Sengoku Period samurai's. "'' Yukimura: ''" Indeed. My parents hoped I would be a Japanese man as great as Yukimura Sanada. "'' Yozora: ''" Japanese... man? "'' Yukimura: ''" Yes. As you can tell, I am a man. "'' Kodaka: ''" Actually, I'm not so sure... So why were you following me around? "'' Yukimura: ''" The truth is, I am being bullied. "'' Kodaka: ''" Bullied? So that happens at this school too? "'' Yozora: ''" There is no school without bullies. "'' Kodaka: ''" Why does there always have to be bullies? "'' Yozora: ''" Probably because its fun. "'' Sena: ''" Fun? "'' Yozora: ''" Humans love hurting others when they can't be hurt themselves. Like killing an animal, or flaming people online. And if the target makes a mistake, it fans the flames even more, and the bully gets more fun out of it. "'' Kodaka: ''" I guess I real bully would know. "'' Yozora: ''" Don't lump me in with them!! "'' Sena: ''" S-So why are you following Kodaka around? "'' Yukimura: ''" Well, I decided to learn how to be a strong man like Kodaka-senpai. "'' Sena: ''" What? Like this good-for-nothing delinquent? "'' Kodaka: ''" What?!'' Yukimura: ''" To live only by one's own will, unbound by law or reason. To be both frank and open-hearted. To take that of value as you may desire. To destroy those who stand in one's way. To have woman as servants and feast in debauchery. To stand in defiance of the gods without fear. For all under Heaven and Earth exist but for you! "'' Kodaka: ''" What am I, Dong Zhuo?! I follow the school rules! I've never extorted from anyone, or made women serve me! "'' Yukimura: ''" And such humility. "'' Kodaka: ''" I'm not being humble! "'' Yozora: ''" So you want to become a strong man who can't be bullied? "'' Sena: ''" How are they bullying you? "'' Yukimura: ''" The other boys in class are shunning me. For example, when I begin changing for gym class, the boys around me run away. (''Kodaka: ''Wait...) And when we play dodge-ball, I'm the only one who they don't throw the ball at. "'' Kodaka: ''" That doesn't really sound like-- (Yozora smacked Kodaka's head from behind) "'' Yozora: ''" How heartrending. I can hardly hold back my tears. " '' Yukimura: ''" I receive such treatment because I look feminine. If I become more manly, this bullying will stop. "'' Yozora: ''" Yukimura Kusunoki? I have only praise for your conviction to stand against such injustice. You may learn the ways of men under Kodaka. "'' Yukimura: ''" Thank you very much.... "'' Yozora: ''" But... Kodaka is quite busy with the Neighbor's Club activities. If you join as well, you may observe him close up."'' Yukimura: ''" Then I will join. "'' Sena: ''" That's completely different from when I joined the club! "'' Kodaka complained on Yozora for letting Yukimura in joining the club. Yozora then explained to him to think of Yukimura as his underling, and that now Kodaka is a full-fledged delinquent, to which Kodaka retorted. Yukimura then approached Kodaka, happily accepting of being Kodaka's underling, and started calling him Aniki. ''To which Maria wakes up in the couch. The scene then changes to Kodaka and Kobato having dinner, to which Kodaka was talking to Kobato all about what happened to their club recently. '''Kobato: '" An-chan, you haven't talked about anything but club lately. " Kodaka: ''" Huh? Did you say something? "'' Kobato: ''" Hmph! I have said nothing of importance. Kukuku. Did you think Reisis V. Felicity Sumeragi could lose composure? Indeed, no. "'' Kodaka: ''" Yeah, yeah. Don't be picky with your food. "'' Kobato: ''" Hmmmmm... "'' The scene then changes back to St. Chronica's Academy. At the classroom, Kodaka received a meal and gangster comics from Yukimura told to her by Yozora. To which his classmates misunderstood for Kodaka forcing Yukimura to buy his lunch, which they felt sorry for. Yukimura then left the classroom, and Kodaka attempted to chase after him, and as he did, he added that his reputation has gotten worse after he joined the Neighbor's Club. As he continued to look for Yukimura, he passes through a science room and heard an explosion. Kodaka then entered the science room, and found a girl in glasses wearing a lab coat lying on the floor. He then instantly carried and brought her to the infirmary. Back in the classroom, Kodaka, who is reading the gangster comic given to him by Yukimura, a female student suddenly entered their classroom unexpected. " Dark, dirty blond hair and angry-looking eyes. A second year student with average height and build. Did you carry Rika to the infirmary, Senpai? " Kodaka: ''" Rika? "'' " Rika Shiguma. Written "intention" and "bear", as in animal. And "Rika" as in "scientific society". I'm a first year." Kodaka: ''" I see... Yeah, I carried you to the infirmary. "'' Rika: ''" Thank you very much for saving me. "'' Kodaka: ''" No, don't mention it... "'' Rika: ''" I can't let that go by. You saved my life, Senpai. I must give you something of equal value in exchange. "'' Kodaka: ''" Your life? Was that stuff in the beaker that dangerous? "'' Rika: ''" No, not particularly. It was a fast-acting sleeping gas, and actually quite safe. "'' Kodaka: ''" Then I didn't save your life. "'' Rika: ''" Indeed, my life was not in danger. But if you hadn't carried me to the infirmary, men reaching the point of desperation would have performed vile acts on my body! "'' Kodaka: ''" Vile acts? "'' Rika: ''" Rape. "'' Kodaka: ''" Rape?!! "'' Rika: ''" That's what always happens in the books I enjoy reading. The men would act on their heart's desire and violently rip the clothes off my body as I slept, and one after another they would plunge themselves into'' (Students: ''Did she just say "rape"? Did she get raped?) ''my delicate body-- " Kodaka: ''" Stop! Come with me! "'' Rika: ''" Wait! "'' Yozora: ''" Kodaka?!'' " Kodaka and Rika then leave the classroom and went down to a staircase. Kodaka: ''" Oh, sorry... Wait, no-- What's this about rape?! "'' Rika: ''" That isn't something to talk about in front of other people? Anyway, you saved my virginity from being taken, so I have to pay you back somehow. "'' Kodaka: ''" I don't need it. "'' Rika: ''" It looks like you messed up while dyeing your hair. Should I fix it for you? "'' Kodaka: ''" This is my natural hair. "'' Rika: ''" Huh? "'' Kodaka: ''" Really. My mom was from England. It's like a memento from her. I don't want to do anything about it. "'' Rika then plucked strands of Kodaka's hair. Kodaka: ''" What are you doing?! "'' Rika: ''" I have interest in your DNA. "'' kodaka: ''" What kind of interest is that? "'' Rika: ''" (school bell rang) I should go back to the science room now. "'' Kodaka: ''" Science room? "'' Rika: ''" Yes. My class is the science room. "'' Kodaka: ''" I've never heard of that before... "'' Rika: ''" It's like the science room version of class in the infirmary. "'' Kodaka: ''" Wait, doesn't that mean... I see. You've got troubles of your own, too. "'' Rika: ''" Please don't look at me so kindly. It's embarrassing. Oh, Senpai. I still haven't asked your name. "'' Kodaka: ''" Oh, its Kodaka Hasegawa. "'' Rika: ''" Kodaka Hasegawa-senpai. This is the first time I've ever been interested in a mammal! "'' At the club-room, Yukimura made coffee to Kodaka, and causing Kodaka to ask Yukimura why "he" is wearing a maid outfit. Yozora then explained that it is a special training in becoming a real man, causing Kodaka to question her. Yukimura added to which Yozora told her that a real man emanates an aura of manliness that cannot be hidden, no matter what clothes he may wear. ''Kodaka then asked Yozora what kind of messed up things she taught to Yukimura, to which Yozora reminded Kodaka about the rumor he raped an innocent junior, causing Kodaka to retort, saying that it didn't happened. And adding that she was a girl who has trouble with people that she is having her class in the science room. Sena then recognized the girl that Kodaka was referring to, which was Rika Shiguma, saying that she'd been building electronics, drugs, and software for the industry since elementary school. To which Sena's father got to enroll Rika at his school, and allowed her to never attend classes. And added that the science room was built specifically for her. Causing Kodaka to think that; since Rika gets ''extra VIP treatment, is it really okay for a single student to be treated the same way. To which Sena replied by saying, that it's common sense for people like Rika, and added that she should also have a room built for her. After which, Rika entered the room, who was looking for Kodaka, and figured to join the Neighbor's Club. And after already knowing about the club's main goal of making friends, Rika was qualified in joining the club and officially became a member of it. Rika then clung unto Kodaka's arm in joy, saying the she hoped that the other members can get along with her and not to interfere between her and Kodaka. As Rika clung into Kodaka's arm, Kodaka felt something in Rika's pocket. Rika then said that it was a dirty magazine she left there, much to everyone's surprise. And saying that reading it makes her excited and drives her crazy. Rika then showed the contents of her magazine to the other club members, and saying that they see nothing but robots in it, questioning Rika what part of it was dirty. And after reading the magazine in such an erotic way, Yozora calls Rika broken, to which the latter had already known and saying that no one will ever understand her but adding that she will not lose. Rika then clung unto and asked Kodaka to engage sexual intercourse with her, much to the surprise of Kodaka and Yozora. Yozora: ''" What kind of lewdness are you suddenly spouting?! "'' Rika: ''" But Senpai, haven't you heard of the concept of a "sex friend" before? "'' Yozora: ''" No! Of course not! "'' Rika: ''" You're surprisingly innocent, Senpai. "'' Yozora: ''" Regardless, that's not allowed! Se-- I mean, I won't allow that kind of immoral friendship! "'' Rika: ''" But you know, they say males and females can't form normal friendships. "'' Yozora: ''" That's not true! "'' Sena: ''" What's wrong Yozora? "'' Yozora: ''" Nothing. Nevermind. "'' Rika: ''" It would appear I've trodden on a landmine... Either way, let's try out all sorts of things together, Kodaka-senpai! "'' Yukimura: ''" I don't know why, but something's prickly in my heart... "'' Yozora: ''" How did that dumb poster lead to this? " '''Sena: '" What is with that girl? Why's she so attached to Kodaka? " Kodaka: ''" Did you say something? "'' Yukimura: ''" No... "'' Yozora & Sena: ''" I didn't say anything! Hmph!!'' Trivia * Two mechas featured in this episode are parodies of Gundam and the EVA unit 2 from Neon Genesis Evangelion. * Yukimura compares Kodaka to Chuuei Toutaku from Ikki Tousen in this episode. * Yukimura gives Kodaka (under orders from Yozora) a "yankee manga" under the name, Legend of the Strongest Delinquent. Gallery Episode four eyecatch.jpg|Episode eyecatch Episode four ending eyecatch.png|Carnelian ending eyecatch Category:Anime